Reencuentro accidentado
by Misila
Summary: Emmeline lleva un año y medio sin hablar con Fabian. Al menos, sin hablar largo y tendido con él. Y ahora, por fin, han vuelto a verse, y no son sólo mariposas lo que su reencuentro va a revolucionar...


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mi desafío consistía en escribir un fic relacionado con el invierno en el que incluyera la palabra "regalos". La encontraréis subrayada por ahí.

* * *

_**Reencuentro accidentado**_

o—o

_**10 de diciembre de 1973, 17:45**_

Resulta sumamente irónico que, tras un año y medio en el que Emmeline Vance ha estado buscando trabajo, el único lugar en que lo haya conseguido sea precisamente uno relacionado con la profesión que, definitivamente, menos se ajusta a ella. Por mucho que lo desease hace años.

Sí, ha terminado trabajando en un lugar en el que se venden ingredientes para pociones. Es un poco triste, pero Emmeline prefiere tomárselo con humor y no recordar el drama que supuso para ella tener que renunciar a su sueño. Lo tiene superado. Además, cuanto antes descubra otra vocación, antes tendrá más sencillo lo de buscar un trabajo que le guste. Porque tiene claro que conjeturar qué poción pretenden elaborar los clientes en base a lo que compran no es un pasatiempo muy interesante.

—Antimonio, sanguijuelas, piel de serpiente arbórea africana…—va murmurando mientras pesa los productos que el cliente ha estado cogiendo y va sumando mentalmente los precios—, polvo de cuerno de bicornio…—sonríe al darse cuenta de lo que se va a hacer con esos ingredientes. Alza la vista hacia el cliente—. Así que… ¡Fabian!

Los ojos grises del joven centellean cuando sonríe.

—Pensaba que no te ibas a dar cuenta—comenta, divertido; tiene las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, y el cabello pelirrojo desordenado tras haberse quitado el gorro. Pero parece realmente contento de verla—. ¿Qué era eso de "A ver cuándo quedamos"?

Emmeline se nota enrojecer. Fabian tiene razón; desde que ella salió de Hogwarts apenas se han visto, y siempre en situaciones en que ambos tenían prisa y no podían hablar mucho. Y las cartas que se enviaban han ido haciéndose más y más esporádicas en los últimos meses. Tanto es así, que Emmeline tuvo que cuidar durante una semana a la lechuza que le trajo la última carta de Fabian porque le había dado un golpe de calor.

—Si no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde…—se encoge de hombros, y sonríe también—. Salgo a las ocho de aquí, y el Caldero Chorreante tarda más en cerrar.

Fabian mira los ingredientes que ha comprado, pensativo.

—Creo que podré convencer a Gid de que se quede haciendo el trabajo aburrido… así que vale.

Emmeline termina de pesar productos y hacer la cuenta, y le tiende la bolsa a Fabian.

—Dos galeones y ocho _sickles_.

—¿Tanto?—se sorprende él, sacando la cartera.

—Los crisopos están muy caros—replica Emmeline, encogiéndose de hombros. Fabian rebusca hasta dar con el dinero justo—. ¿Para qué quieres poción multijugos?

El pelirrojo mira alrededor, como si la respuesta fuese a aparecer escrita sobre la cesta de hojas de mandrágora.

—Para hacerme pasar por mi hermano—responde en tono confidencial, sonriendo más ampliamente cuando Emmeline pone los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, nos vemos luego en el Caldero Chorreante.

Emmeline lo observa irse, con una sonrisita en el rostro. Se alegra de volver a verlo.

o—o

_**10 de diciembre de 1973, 19:20**_

—Llegas tarde—comenta Fabian en cuanto Emmeline pone un pie en el lugar. Está sentado en un taburete junto a la barra, con su bebida junto a él. La joven ríe mientras se acerca a él y se sienta en el taburete de al lado.

—¿Cerveza de mantequilla?—inquiere Emmeline, echando un vistazo a la jarra de Fabian.

—Tengo cosas que hacer esta noche—replica él, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Tom se acerca a ellos—. ¿Qué vas a tomar? Yo invito.

—Un hidromiel—responde Emmeline—. Por cierto, ¿qué cosas tienes que hacer? ¿Suplantar a tu hermano?

—Algo así—Fabian da un trago a la bebida y una copa de hidromiel llega flotando hasta posarse junto a Emmeline—. Bueno—la mira de arriba abajo. Emmeline, que está quitándose la bufanda, intenta no sonrojarse. La mirada de Fabian es perturbadora—. ¿No habíamos quedado en que las pociones no eran lo tuyo?

—Muy gracioso—replica ella, sacándole la lengua y sin poder disimular el tímido rubor que cubre sus mejillas—. No podía estar viviendo eternamente con mis padres—aclara—, así que busqué trabajo. Y de momento he conseguido un apartamento de tres metros cuadrados a las afueras de Bristol. No está tan mal una vez lo agrandas con magia; se pueden dar más de dos pasos—bebe un trago de su hidromiel—. Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Te has ofrecido como catador de pociones?

Fabian sonríe, azorado.

—No. He decidido que las drogas no son la solución y no he vuelto a probar nada cuyo efecto desconozca—declara, poniendo su mejor voz de niño bueno.

Emmeline suelta una carcajada.

—¿Entonces? Algo tendrás que hacer, ¿o tú y tu hermano estáis chupando del bote? Una prima mía, Zoe, estuvo viviendo con sus padres hasta los treinta. Y porque se quedó embarazada y tuvo que irse con su novio, que si no todavía seguiría con mis tíos…—Fabian baja la mirada—. Si vives debajo de un puente, no me reiré. A lo mejor es más cómodo que mi casa.

Fabian ríe, dándole toquecitos a su jarra.

—No. Vivo con mi hermano y algunos amigos más.

Emmeline sabe que miente. O, al menos, que no está diciéndole toda la verdad. Se plantea la opción de insistir, pero tras unos segundos decide que no quiere estropear su reencuentro haciendo que parezca un interrogatorio. Son amigos, no policías y sospechosos.

Pasan más tiempo del necesario hablando. Emmeline sabe que Fabian no quiere hablar de lo que quiera que esté haciendo, así que no insiste. Desvía la conversación hacia temas que sabe que a su amigo le gustan, por el simple placer de ver sus ojos destellar.

Sin embargo, poco antes de las once, Fabian mira el reloj y decide que tiene que irse. Paga las bebidas de ambos y sale del Caldero Chorreante con Emmeline, aunque ella se da cuenta de que ya no hace bromas. Lo que quiera que tenga que hacer debe de ser serio, supone la joven.

—¿Te vas a desaparecer?—pregunta la joven. Fabian asiente.

—¿Tú?—otro asentimiento, esta vez de ella—. Ten cuidado.

Emmeline, que está segura de que jamás ha oído a Fabian decir algo que le haga parecer tan maduro, frunce el ceño. Supone que lo dice por las extrañas desapariciones que están salpicando el país; la joven no vive en una burbuja y también sospecha que tienen mucha conexión. Igual que ha oído ese extraño nombre en susurros, como si la gente temiera que si lo pronuncia en voz alta. Tanto es así, que sólo pensarlo se está convirtiendo en una especie de tabú.

—Vale—mira a Fabian, que se ha puesto el gorro y ha escondido medio rostro tras el cuello de su abrigo, y sin saber muy bien por qué se acerca a él y lo rodea con los brazos. Él se queda quieto un momento, pero luego responde al abrazo, acariciando el pelo rizado de Emmeline—. Me alegro de verte—murmura ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Escucha a Fabian suspirar.

—Yo también. ¿Nos vemos mañana aquí, a la misma hora?

Emmeline se separa de él y lo mira.

—Claro.

o—o

_**11 de diciembre de 1973, 21:15**_

Emmeline está irritada.

Puede entender que Fabian sea impuntual, pero su amigo ya lleva más de una hora de retraso. Y ella, que –para una vez que se pone ese vestido de lana granate que le queda bien pero le parece demasiado incómodo, con sus leotardos y sus botas negras. ¡Y ha estado a punto de llegar tarde al trabajo, todo para encontrar la bufanda y el gorro que pegan con su vestido! Y eso que la ropa muggle en general le parece un poco incómoda; ¡con lo sencillas que son las túnicas!

La joven sabe que no es muy buena idea, pero no puede evitar pedir más de un hidromiel. Y cuando se cansa de su sabor, el whisky de fuego también le viene bien. Maldito Fabian Prewett. No puede dejarla tirada de esa manera. En el fondo no es más que un niñato; seguro que ni siquiera se ha acordado de que quedaron.

El muy imbécil.

Con todo, Emmeline tiene el suficiente sentido común como para saber cuándo debe dejar de beber. Pide un vaso de agua y lo vacía de un trago, y luego otro. Merlín, cuánta sed da el alcohol.

—Vaya, Vance. ¿Ahogando las penas?

La joven entorna los ojos y se gira, encontrándose con Ludo Bagman. Su ex compañero de clase la mira con una insoportable sonrisita de suficiencia.

—¿Y tú?—replica—. ¿Ya te han estrellado alguna bludger y te has quedado más idiota de lo que estabas?

Ludo sonríe más ampliamente.

—De hecho, aún estoy como suplente… pero en el último partido salí diez minutos.

—Qué logro—replica Emmeline con acidez. Le han llegado las noticias de los logros del joven con las Avispas de Wimbourne, y no son de su agrado. Ludo Bagman nunca le ha caído lo que se dice bien—. No, había quedado con un idiota que no se ha presentado. Prewett es un niñato.

—Oh—la sonrisa de Ludo se hace un poco más pequeña—. Vaya. Bueno, puedes venir con nosotros—señala una mesa en que un individuo alto y otro con la cara un tanto asimétrica se entretienen jugando a las cartas—. Él es Augustus, un amigo de mi padre. Y el otro… No recuerdo cómo se llama—admite Ludo—, pero se llevan bien y es medio simpático. Anda, ven.

La oferta es un poco tentadora, y Emmeline sabe que sólo necesita unas pocas copas más para que su timidez la deje tirada igual que Fabian la ha dejado tirada, pero la rechaza. La idea de sentarse a beber con un ex compañero que no le cae muy bien y dos desconocidos no es buena si uno lo piensa un poco. Y Emmeline no está todavía tan borracha.

—No, Ludo. El imbécil de Fabian no va a venir, y había quedado con él, así que creo que me voy a casa. Gracias de todas formas.

Paga la bebida y sale del Caldero Chorreante tambaleándose ligeramente. El frío aire de diciembre hace que se despeje un poco. Emmeline camina unos cuantos metros antes de desaparecerse hacia su minúsculo apartamento.

o—o

_**13 de diciembre de 1973, 21:25**_

Mientras se aleja de la zona de tiendas, cargada de regalos que enviará a toda su familia por Navidad, Emmeline intenta que su mente no vaya al asunto que lleva rondando desde que Fabian la dejase plantada: él.

Emmeline no sabe por qué no acudió a su cita, pero tampoco sabe por qué no se ha molestado en disculparse con ella, escribirle una carta, algo. Otras veces ha ocurrido, y Fabian suele hacer cosas así. En cambio, ahora parece que se lo haya tragado la tierra. Es como si no existiera.

Va tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que ha empezado a nevar hasta que la nieve derretida llega a su cuero cabelludo. Emmeline aprieta los labios, maldiciéndose por haberse dejado el gorro de lana en casa, y suelta el aire por la nariz, divirtiéndose un momento al ver cómo se forma vaho ante ella. Alza la vista, mirando la calle vacía, únicamente iluminada por varias farolas parpadeantes, y se estremece. La oscuridad no le da miedo, pero le impone pensar en lo que puede ocultarse en ella.

Da unos cuantos pasos más, pero entonces escucha varios estampidos alrededor. Emmeline mira alrededor, aterrada, y suelta las bolsas para coger su varita del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Son tres, y todos ellos van encapuchados y llevan una máscara plateada para evitar ser reconocidos.

—No vamos a hacerte nada—dice uno, con la voz ronca. Emmeline no se fía. Principalmente porque la está apuntando con una varita—. Sólo venimos a hablar.

—¿De noche, en una calle solitaria y mal iluminada?—Emmeline tuerce el gesto—. Preferiría que fuera en un lugar más concurrido, la verdad.

—Eres inteligente—dice otro de ellos. Emmeline lo mira mientras aferra con más fuerza su varita, lista para atacar en cuanto hagan algo raro—. Y no me extrañaría que tuvieras tus propias teorías sobre lo que está pasando—la joven entorna los ojos—. Serías una valiosa aliada para el Señor Tenebroso.

—El… ¿qué?—Emmeline está demasiado sorprendida como para fingir seguridad.

—Tienes la suficiente sangre mágica en tus venas para poder comprender hasta dónde llega nuestra empresa—dice el primero que ha hablado—. Para comprender el fallo que suponen los _sangre sucia_—las dos palabras suenan como un insulto.

Emmeline entorna los ojos.

—_Sangre sucia_—repite. No es la primera vez que escucha el término, y no le agrada—. No me han hecho nada—asegura—. ¿Por qué son un fallo?

—Porque no deberían existir. Deberían haber sido muggles, no magos. Llegan desde su mundo, contaminando el nuestro con ideas e inventos absurdos.

La joven arquea una ceja. Están como cabras. Y deben de ser de una secta o algo así.

—Eh… Supongo que todas las opiniones son respetables—declara—, pero la mía no es igual que la vuestra, y no tengo el menor interés en colaborar con vosotros.

Nota que la atmósfera a su alrededor cambia al instante; mientras hablaban, casi habría podido pasar por un encuentro amigable. En cambio, ahora la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Las varitas de los tres enmascarados la apuntan, y Emmeline comprende que no van a limitarse a hacerle un hechizo de mocomurciélagos.

Esquiva la primera maldición, y no tarda en desviar la siguiente. Olvidando sus compras, echa a correr alejándose de ese trío de chalados. Un rayo de luz verde pasa a pocos centímetros de ella y Emmeline se vuelve, momentáneamente furiosa por un intento de asesinato tan gratuito. Hace girar su propia varita y lanza un rayo de luz roja, que no obstante no da a nadie. Se dispone a girarse de nuevo para correr, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo un hechizo la alcanza en el hombro, tirándola de espaldas.

Emmeline se incorpora mientras los tres hombres se acercan hacia ella. El hombro le arde, y con él todo el brazo derecho, pero no puede permitir que la alcancen. Se pone en pie a duras penas y echa a correr de nuevo; gira hacia la derecha, y luego entra en el primer callejón que encuentra.

Escucha a los encapuchados pasar de largo; no la han visto. Respirando agitadamente, se toca el hombro herido con cautela. Aparta los dedos enseguida; está demasiado oscuro y tiene varias capas de ropa, pero está segura de que tiene una herida. Se muerde el labio para evitar proferir un quejido. Merlín, cómo duele.

Es entonces cuando alguien la descubre. Al ver a uno de los encapuchados entrar en el callejón, Emmeline retrocede y trata de desaparecerse, cosa que no consigue. Al principio la joven supone que está demasiado asustada para concentrarse, pero luego se da cuenta de que ha perdido su varita. La constatación de ese hecho hace que el pánico suba por su garganta como el vómito.

—Déjame explicarte por qué—dice el hombre, caminando paso a paso hacia ella; Emmeline retrocede hasta que se da con el muro que cierra el callejón en la espalda y lo observa acercarse con los ojos grises abiertos de par en par por el terror—. No estamos acostumbrados a las negativas—está tan cerca de ella que podría tocarla; y, de hecho, le aparta un mechón de pelo rizado del rostro con la varita. El aire se atasca en la garganta de Emmeline—. Cuando alguien nos dice que no, tenemos dos opciones: asegurarnos de que no hable… o ser más persuasivos.

—No me toques—ordena ella, pese a que sabe que no está en posición de exigir nada. El hombre de la máscara plateada también lo sabe. Emmeline mira alrededor frenéticamente, buscando algo que le pueda servir para escapar, mientras la nieve sigue cayendo sobre Bristol, fría e implacable.

—Oh, ya te acostumbrarás—replica el hombre; su voz es casi un ronroneo. Esta vez acaricia la mejilla de Emmeline con el dorso de la mano—. Sabes, no estoy de acuerdo en que la tortura sea el mejor método—su pulgar llega hasta la punta de la barbilla de Emmeline, y él la sujeta para que no se aparte—. ¿Tú qué crees?

Emmeline intenta girar el rostro, darle una patada, hacer cualquier cosa, pero está paralizada. Sólo puede mirar fijamente los ojos que brillan tras las rendijas de la máscara plateada y desear con todas sus fuerzas que no…

—Te he preguntado—la voz de hombre restalla como un látigo—. Bueno…—pese a que es un murmullo, no más fuerte que el rumor de un río, esa simple palabra hace que Emmeline se estremezca de miedo—. El que calla otorga, ¿verdad?

Guarda la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica, de forma que tiene las dos manos libres.

Y las utiliza para sujetar a Emmeline.

Aterrada, la joven chilla, pese a que tiene la impresión de que nadie va a venir a ayudarla. Cuando nota que el hombre le arranca la bufanda sin miramientos y desabotona su abrigo, Emmeline patalea y da puñetazos, casi sin sentir el dolor que cada movimiento produce en su hombro herido. Le grita que la deje, que la suelte, que no se atreva a tocarla, pero él no le hace caso, y lágrimas de pura desesperación abandonan los ojos de Emmeline cuando nota las manos del hombre en su piel, bajo el jersey.

Entonces ve una especie de destello que proviene de detrás del enmascarado. Él también se distrae; se gira hacia la fuente de luz, y Emmeline, aún haciendo fuerza para librarse de él, pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

No cierra los ojos, pero lo ve todo oscuro. Nota los copos de nieve cayendo sobre ella y escucha ruidos, pero no les presta atención. Sólo cuando nota que alguien la toca intenta moverse para apartarse, aterrada, pero para entonces ya está demasiado cerca de la inconsciencia y todo se vuelve negro.

o—o

_**14 de diciembre de 1973, 10:17**_

Emmeline siente que le cuesta respirar. Nota un dolor ardiente en el hombro, y al principio le da la sensación de que se ha quedado sin su brazo derecho. Le cuesta unos segundos encontrarlo y moverlo, y lo que siente al hacerlo es suficiente para que desista.

Se encuentra tumbada sobre algo ciertamente cómodo, tapada hasta la barbilla. Se quedaría ahí un buen rato, hasta que lo que quiera que tenga en el hombro se le curase, pero entonces hace un esfuerzo por recordar lo último que ha ocurrido.

Emmeline se incorpora y abre los ojos de par en par, asustada. Mira alrededor y descubre una habitación pequeña y sencilla, sin más muebles que un pequeño armario, una mesita de noche y la cama en la que está ella. Está nevando al otro lado de la sencilla ventana. Tiene el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y un camisón que no es suyo, y bajo él puede ver su hombro vendado. La joven busca su varita con la mirada hasta que recuerda que se le cayó en su huida, y se estremece al recordar a los encapuchados.

¿Y si la han cogido, y si están esperando para…? ¿Y si ya…? La sola idea hace que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas. Emmeline respira hondo, intentando quitarse eso de la cabeza.

Es entonces cuando escucha pasos fuera de la habitación. Se acercan. Emmeline aparta las mantas y se levanta de la cama. Los movimientos tan bruscos hacen que se maree, pero la joven se apoya en la pared, tras la puerta, y cierra su mano buena en un puño. Nunca ha tenido mucha fuerza y ahora que tiene un brazo inútil menos, pero Emmeline es demasiado cabezota para rendirse antes de luchar.

Los pasos se detienen justo al otro lado de la puerta. Emmeline ve girar el pomo y la puerta abrirse, y en cuanto el intruso entra en la habitación se abalanza sobre él y le da un puñetazo en la espalda, entre los omóplatos.

Él cae al suelo, y Emmeline se sienta sobre él antes de asestarle otro puñetazo en la cara. Escucha un quejido, pero no se detiene. Al menos, por sí misma. Una mano le sujeta el brazo ileso, impidiéndole seguir atacando.

Sólo entonces la joven se digna a mirar al hombre. Se siente mal enseguida.

—Gideon.

Él la mira con malas pulgas desde el suelo, con la nariz rota y el rostro empezando a teñirse con su sangre.

—Juro que no entiendo cómo mi hermano te aguanta. La próxima vez va a salvarte tu madre—masculla.

Emmeline se aparta de él y se sienta en la cama.

—Lo siento—se disculpa—. No sabía…—se muerde el labio—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y qué es esto?

—Fab te encontró—responde él—. Te quitó al cerdo de Dolohov de encima y te trajo aquí—saca su varita y se da unos golpecitos en la nariz rota mientras murmura un hechizo, y con un crujido la nariz vuelve a su posición habitual—. Pero a él también lo hirieron, y me había pedido que viniera a ver cómo estabas—entorna los ojos—. Genial, por lo que veo.

—Gracias—susurra Emmeline—. Pero no me has dicho qué es esto.

Gideon aparta la mirada.

—Que te lo explique mi hermano—propone—. Si Dumbledore se cabrea, que sea con él.

—¿Dumbledore?—repite Emmeline, preguntándose qué diablos tiene que ver el director de Hogwarts con todo ese embrollo.

—El marrón es para Fabian—le recuerda Gideon, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Vienes?

Emmeline se levanta también y sigue a Gideon. Salen de la habitación y caminan por una serie de pasillos con el suelo cubierto de madera, y Emmeline trata de mirar lo que hay tras cada puerta entreabierta que encuentra. De vez en cuando se cruzan con alguna persona, que se limita a mirar a Emmeline con curiosidad o comentarle algo en voz baja a Gideon.

Finalmente llegan hasta una puerta. Gideon no se molesta en llamar, sino que abre directamente y se cuela en la habitación. Emmeline lo sigue y descubre a Fabian incorporado en la cama. Tiene un corte en la sien y una pierna apoyada sobre varios cojines; Emmeline se fija en las ojeras que se adivinan bajo sus ojos grises y el aspecto cansado que ofrece. Sin embargo, cuando Fabian los mira y sus ojos relampaguean, la preocupación de la joven se difumina un poco.

—Hola—los saluda—. Gid, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Gideon le dirige una mirada entre divertida y enfadada a Emmeline.

—Me ha roto la nariz. Al menos, sabe pegar. El caso es que te toca explicarle dónde estamos.

Fabian entorna los ojos.

—Tú sí que eres un buen hermano—ironiza. Suelta un suspiro—. Vale, supongo que es lo más justo—acepta a regañadientes.

Gideon sonríe.

—Voy a ver si Edgar ha vuelto ya—decide, y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se produce un silencio un tanto incómodo.

—No va con segundas intenciones; es que no hay muchas sillas aquí—comenta Fabian—. ¿Vienes a la cama?

Emmeline no puede evitar reírse, pero se sienta en el colchón de todos modos.

—¿Qué es esto? Y otra cosa, tu hermano ha dicho que me encontraste, ¿pero cómo? Oh, ya que estamos, ¿por qué me dejaste tirada? Habíamos quedado.

Fabian levanta los brazos, como para defenderse de la lluvia de preguntas.

—Por partes—decide—. A ver… No te dejé tirada. Lo que tenía que hacer… Tardé más de lo previsto—Emmeline frunce el ceño—. Y quería disculparme personalmente porque suponía que estabas enfadada, pero no sé dónde vives exactamente, así que fui a Bristol porque me habías dicho que tu apartamento estaba allí; y te oí gritar—sacude la cabeza—. Algún día mataré a Dolohov. Será cerdo…

Emmeline no puede evitar sentirse agradecida, y también un poco culpable por las lesiones de Fabian.

—¿Te duele mucho?—inquiere, señalando su pierna.

—Un poco—admite él—. Pero no creo que tarde más de una semana en curarse.

En un gesto que sorprende a la propia Emmeline, su mano cobra vida y toma la de Fabian, apoyada en el colchón.

—Gracias—dice de nuevo. Él mira sus manos—. ¿Qué sois? ¿Una especie de secta, como los de anoche?

Los ojos de Fabian se ensombrecen, y su mano se tensa.

—No—parece sentirse insultado por la comparación—. Nosotros no queremos matar a nadie por su origen—suspira—. Estás en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix—al ver la mirada de extrañeza de Emmeline, agrega—: A grandes rasgos, es una organización creada por Dumbledore. Sí, el director de Hogwarts. Nos dedicamos a luchar contra los chalados que quieren cargarse a los nacidos de muggles y a los mismos muggles—explica—, e intentamos que su jefe no obtenga más poder.

—Vaya—comenta Emmeline, impresionada—. ¿Eso es lo que tenías que hacer la otra noche?

Fabian asiente, estrechando la mano de la joven.

—Así que siento no haber aparecido—se disculpa—. No contaba con que tendríamos que pasar tanto rato persiguiendo a ese…—compone un gesto de desagrado—. Mejor que no sepas mucho sobre lo que se cuece aquí—agrega—. Demasiado la fastidié anoche—de repente parece enfadado consigo mismo.

—¿Cómo que la fastidiaste?—Emmeline frunce el ceño—. Si no hubieras llegado…—se estremece—. No has hecho nada malo.

—Te salvé de ellos. Ahora estás, de un modo u otro, relacionada con la Orden—explica Fabian—. Y eso es peligroso. Podrían cogerte, torturarte para sonsacarte información…

—Querían que me uniera a ellos—lo corta Emmeline, recordándolo de repente—. Hasta parecían simpáticos…

Fabian entorna los ojos.

—¿Te convencieron?

Su mano aprieta la de Emmeline con una fuerza inusitada, sin llegar a hacerle daño, pero con firmeza, como intentando impedir que ella se suelte.

—No. De hecho, se enfadaron porque se lo dije…—mira a Fabian—. ¿Ahora intentarán matarme?

Él se muerde el labio.

—No sé—admite—. Deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore—Emmeline supone que realmente tiene que tener aspecto de estar preocupada, porque Fabian compone una pequeña sonrisa para animarla—. Eh, no pongas esa cara. Podría ser peor.

Emmeline se obliga a corresponder la sonrisa.

—Ya. Es sólo que todo esto es muy raro.

Se quedan un rato en silencio. Emmeline intenta mantener la mente en blanco, porque su mente se pasea entre los recuerdos de anoche y el dolor del hombro. La mano de Fabian, grande y cálida, sigue cómodamente entrelazada con la suya. Emmeline recuerda el abrazo que le dio al joven cuando se despidió de él hace unos días y siente que falta algo. Su estómago da saltitos, pero ella no tiene claro que quiera arriesgar su amistad por la ilusión de algo que puede no ser real.

Porque Emmeline sabe que le gustaba a Fabian en Hogwarts. Maldita sea, él se lo dijo en un estado en que no podía conectar las suficientes neuronas para mentir. Hasta la besó. Pero, tras eso, llegaron al acuerdo tácito de que lo mejor era ignorar ese episodio, y probablemente el joven ya haya dejado atrás su enamoramiento.

Justo cuando ella empieza a percatarse del suyo. Una lástima.

—Emmeline, ¿te importa si hago algo?

La voz de Fabian interrumpe su hilo de pensamientos. Emmeline, que ha estado observando sus manos durante los últimos minutos, alza la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de él.

—¿El qué?

Las mejillas de Fabian enrojecen un poco.

—Acércate.

Emmeline hace lo propio, pero se detiene a unos veinte centímetros del rostro de Fabian. Ésa es la distancia de seguridad.

—¿Así?

—No, más—deseando no ponerse demasiado roja, Emmeline obedece—. Un poco más. Más… Si no te has movido. Un pelín más. Ahí.

Emmeline se encuentra tan cerca de Fabian que está dándose cuenta de detalles en los que nunca se había fijado, como que sus pestañas son un poco más claras que su pelo, o que sus ojos grises tienen los bordes castaños. No es que esté prestando mucha atención, sin embargo. Está tan cerca de Fabian que su nariz casi roza la de él.

—Vale—susurra, y su voz tiembla como una hoja—. Ahora, ¿qué vas a…?

Fabian la besa.

No es un beso torpe, como la primera vez que lo hizo, hace casi dos años. Tampoco es un beso con el que pretenda demostrar nada a Emmeline, como aquel tipo con el que estuvo saliendo unos meses antes de decidir que era un egocéntrico que sólo buscaba sentirse superior a alguien. Es, simplemente, algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo. Y Emmeline también quería que lo hiciera.

La joven no tendría ningún problema en estar así para siempre, pero por desgracia tanto ella como Fabian necesitan respirar. El joven se separa de ella, con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa en el rostro, y por un momento Emmeline vuelve a Hogwarts, a aquella tarde en que lo envenenó sin querer.

—Eh…—Fabian aparta la mirada—. ¿Te ha molestado?

Emmeline tiene los labios curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa boba, y por una vez no le importa.

—¿Te has tomado alguna poción mal hecha?

—Esta vez no—le asegura Fabian riendo.

Emmeline se acerca a él.

—Entonces, no, no me molesta. De hecho, es genial—besa a Fabian de nuevo—. Pero podrías haberlo hecho antes.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sí, estoy _enamorá_ de estos dos y los quiero y los adoro. No sé cómo no los imaginé antes...

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
